initiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Alt Making Guide
Alt making guide Alts (short for alternative characters) can be made with or without a premium membership. However, they are much more useful and convenient with premium. You can compare the benefits below: Without Premium: * Requires a new account, which means a new email * Switching alts means the need to log into a different account With Premium * Easy switching within account * As many alts as you want under a single email account. With that said, now to the benefits of having alts. A minimum of 3 alts are essential for an easy time. One being the main, a runner, and a merchant. How to make an Alt: On a Premium account, click on your name at the top left, and from that menu select "Create a new character" from the bottom of the menu. Name your new character, and you're good to go. For a premium account, you can only have 8 alts on the same account. You can add an additional 8 character slots for 5$ in premium credit. What does each one do and why? Main alt: This is the one you made first when started playing, it's a jack of all trades and farms, sells and whatever is needed. Merchant: Since items listed on a shop still count towards weight limit, and you don't need to carry them around and it's quite counterproductive to relist everything every time you want a shop, people make a fresh alt and trade all items needed to be sold to them (tip: trade bypasses weight limit), then that alt can be left in Aera or anywhere of choice selling while you go farm for example. Reminder that stores stay open even when offline/ logged out. Runner: Now it's where it gets fun, you know when you get low on hp and your choices are running and maybe dying, running and succeeding but getting ambushed again only to get same issue? A runner fixes that. This is how it works. First you need a runner at a decent level, with best dexterity possible (to make running easier), and 2 shields for extra safety. Now, that alt will be the party leader. (Open party on the runner, switch to main and apply to join, it's an option when clicking their name, you can say something in chat to make this easier). You should've realized that walking with the runner who is party leader will drag everyone inside party with it, so the runner does the walking and gets into combat, once there, the main does the killing and should the main ever get low, runner does the running with the full hp and 2 shields, you heal, rinse repeat. Should you die with the main, you can just gear the runner to finish off the mob and save your gear if non premium, or party someone to the body location to get revived. You can also just switch the main to party leader to farm stuff that isn't so deadly, as it's faster, but even then having a runner is essential, should the worst happen you are already working on saving your gear and hopefully reviving the alt. This also protects from kidnappers and vultures. Now there is a trick, when unconscious you can't revive your own alt unless premium and it can't be an alt within the same account. Most people get 2 premium accounts to revive themselves, it really isn't needed early on as a solid group or even players in global are glad to help as you can still find the site of what killed you and party people inside to get your body. Extras You can make as many alts as you want, be it for novelty, extra safety when doing bosses, covering the map more easily, or farming multiple spots at the same time. That's about it! Enjoy your safer gameplay. If you want to look into running multiple accounts at the same time, take a look at the Multiboxing Guide. Category:Guides